Blog użytkownika:Mbocian87/Czy uważasz, że...?
Czy uważasz, że...? to nowa gra/zabawa na Totalna Porażka Wiki. O co tutaj chodzi? Otóż, jak wiadomo, w Totalnej Porażce, było kilka niewyjaśnionych fragmentów (przynajmniej do tej pory). Istnieje, więc kilka możliwości, jak dana sytuacja wyglądała. W tym blogu/tej grze możecie wyrazić swoje opinie na temat, co się tam wydarzyło i jak uważacie, że było. No to zaczynamy. Runda 1 thumb|center|210px|Courtney jest zmuszona głosować na siebie, by jej przyjaźń z Gwen przetrwała. Pamiętacie zapewne odcinek Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy? Tam Mal pokazuje wszystkim plan eliminacji Courtney, po czym wszyscy się od niej odwracają. Nawet Gwen i Scott. Courtney próbuje odzyskać zaufanie Gwen (do Scotta nie żywi już żadnych uczuć), ale ta daje jej ultimatum, że musi zagłosować na siebie. Jak wiemy, Courtney odpada w tym odcinku stosunkiem głosów 3-2, ale nie wiemy czy głosowała na siebie. 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że Courtney głosowała na siebie w Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, czy nie? 'Rezultat: ' Na powyższe pytanie odpowiedziało kilka osób. Zdania na ten temat są podzielone. Niektórzy uważają, że Courtney faktycznie posłuchała Gwen i zagłosowała na siebie, inni zaś idąc argumentem ryzyka, Courtney nie głosowała na siebie. Póki co nie wiemy jaka jest prawda. Możliwe, że dowiemy się tego w przyszłych sezonach. Runda 2 thumb|center|210px|Tajemnicza postać w głowie Mike'a. Wróćmy może sezon wcześniej. W odcinku Grand Chef Auto, Mike wciąż unika powiedzenia Zoey o swoich alternatywnych osobowościach. Sprowadza go to do tego, że jest zmuszony pomagać Scottowi, bo inaczej ten powie Zoey prawdę. Mike boi się, że dziewczyna go zostawi, ale ostatecznie akceptuje go takim jakim jest. Oczywiście w tym samym odcinku Mike walczy o władzę nad swoim ciałem z innymi osobowościami. No i w momencie, gdy mówi "Od tej pory ten mózg ma nowego kierownika. Mnie.", w tle pojawia się tajemnicza postać. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie właśnie ten konkretny moment. Słychać było różne pogłoski na ten temat. Jedni twierdzą, że to Mal, którego poznajemy w następnym sezonie, inni, że to zwykły błąd. 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że to był Mal, czy zwykły easter egg/błąd? A może to właśnie ten błąd zainspirował twórców do stworzenia nowej osobowości u Mike'a? 'Rezultat: ' Większość fanów jest zgodna co do tego, że to zwykły błąd lub easter egg, ale są również tacy, którzy uważają, że był to prolog do wprowadznia Mala w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. Być może odpowiedź na to pytanie kryje się tutaj. Runda 3 thumb|center|210px|Ostatnia scena Dave'a. Każdy pamięta zapewne ostatni odcinek Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. W tym odcinku, Dave dowiaduje się o tym, że Sky ma bądź miała chłopaka. Dave był wściekły na dziewczynę i chciał posunąć się nawet do tego, by ją zabić. W każdym bądź razie, na koniec widzimy jak Chris, Jasmine, Shawn i Sky opuszczają wyspę w Helikopterze, ale Dave zostaje. Co się z nim stało później? 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że Dave został na wyspie i zamieszkał na niej? A może podzielił los Ezekiela i żyje tam jako zmutowane zwierze? Albo w jakiś sposób udało mu się ją opuścić i wrócić do domu? 'Rezultat: ' Zdania ponownie są podzielone. Jedni uważają, że Dave został na wyspie, inni, że udało mu się ją opuścić. Osobiście uważam, że ta druga wersja jest prawdziwa, bo Dave'owi ciężko by było przeżyć samemu na wyspie. Ale dopóki nie będzie kolejnego sezonu z Dave'm, czy chociaż wyspą Pahkitew, to się tego nie dowiemy. Runda 4 thumb|center|210px|Totalnie niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta. Pamiętacie zapewne Niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta? Jak wiemy, nie były one zbyt smaczne, patrząc na to, jak Alejandro je wypluł. Ale mimo to, najprawdopodobniej ich produkcja nie została przerwana. Nawet w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew możemy ujrzeć owe rybie ogonki. Jakim cudem, skoro normalnie powinny zostać wycofane z produkcje, przez swój "brak smaku". 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że rybie ogonki z odcinka Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, to pozostałości (przeterminowane i "totalnie niejadalne) z odcinka Zakręcony Czas w Japonii? Czy może Szef Hatchet zmienił w między czasie ich recepturę? A może to słaby żołądek Alejandro nie wytrzymał, a rybie ogonki nie są niejadalne? 'Rezultat: ' Tylko jeden użytkownik wypowiedział się w tej rundzie. Według mnie mogą to faktycznie być te same rybie ogonki, aczkolwiek wyprodukowane później, tak między TDAS, a TDPI. Runda 5 thumb|center|210px|Losowanie pomocnika. Tak, znowu pytanie dotyczące finału Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, ale jest coś co zwróciło moją uwagę i raczej nie tylko. Otóż zarówno Shawn, jak i Sky wylosowali jako pomocników swoje drugie połówki. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby tylko jedno z nich trafiło (np. Shawn na Jasmine), ale zrobili to oboje. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. A może to wszystko było ustawione. Należy zwrócić też uwagę na to, że Sky losując pierwszy trafiła na Dave'a i przy ponownym losowaniu ponownie na niego trafiła. Bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo takiego zdarzenia (1/12) i to trzykrotnie. 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że losowanie w finale Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew było ustawione? A może był to nieprawdopodobny łut szczęścia? 'Rezultat: ' Wszyscy, którzy się wypowiedzieli uznali, że losowanie pomocnika w finale Total Drama: Pahkitew Island było ustawione. Cóż, tak najprawdopodobniej było, gdyż sam uważam tą sytuacje za nieprawdopodobną. Tak czy inaczej, czy ustawione czy nie, nie chciałbym, aby trafili na innych pomocników. Runda 6 thumb|center|210px|Owen zostaje wyeliminowany w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Podobnie jak pierwsze pytanie z tej gry, będzie ono dotyczyło eliminacji i głosowania, a dokładniej głosu Duncana. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, Alejandro przekinuje jego, Sierrę i Heather, aby pozbyli się Owena, ze względu na jego popularność. No, ale czy tak naprawdę udało mu się ich przekonać? Co do Duncana istnieje kilka wskazówek, że on nie oddał głosu na Owena. Po pierwsze, relacje. Duncan i Owen przyjaźnią się już od pierwszego sezonu, podczas gdy Alejandro nie ufa. Po drugie, jego wypowiedź w pokoju zwierzeń. Pomimo, że Duncan "zgadza się" z Alejandro, to z jego późniejszej wypowiedzi możemy wywnioskować, że tak naprawdę nie zgadza się z Alejandro. Po trzecie, było by to nie na rękę Duncanowi. Nawet w następnym odcinku mówi, że po eliminacji Owena stracił sojusznika. 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że Duncan głosował na Owena w Bitwa nad Niagarą, czy nie? A jeśli nie, to od kogo był czwarty głos na Owena? 'Rezultat: ' Odpowiadający na to pytanie uważają, że Duncan nie mógł głosować na Owena w Bitwa nad Niagarą. Moim zdaniem jest to prawda, gdyż Duncan musiałby być głupi, żeby wyeliminować z gry ostatnią osobę, z którą miał pozytywny kontakt. Kto w takim razie mógł oddać czwarty głos? Myślę, że Courtney. Alejandro nią manipulował przez już kilka odcinków, a mogli się też dogadać gdzieś po za ekranem, tak więc uważam, że na Owena głosowali Sierra, Heather, Alejandro i Courtney. Runda 7 thumb|center|210px|Ile czasu minęło, aż 78 lat? Ktoś się przeniósł w czasie? Dzisiaj takie bardziej sci-fi związane z wydarzeniami 14 odcinka TDR. Jak wiemy w tym odcinku uczestnicy walczyli ze sobą o to, jaki smak lodów będą chcieli zjeść, a wygrywa ten, kto najdłużej się nie odezwie. Kiedy na placu boju zostali jedynie Cody i Gwen minęło aż 78 lat nim Gwen wygrała. Ale jakim cudem jest to możliwe. Pomińmy tutaj fakt, że jest to kreskówka, gdzie jednak wszystko jest możliwe, ale jeśli to pominiemy, to mamy jak policzyłem 3 możliwości, w których A) ta sytuacja jest wykreowana przez animatorów i nigdy nie miała miejsca B) Akcja programu dzieje się przed 1950, ale wtedy niektóre rzeczy nie powinny mieć miejsca (telewizor HD z 12 odcinka nie mógł istnieć w tym czasach), czy C) nagranie starych uczestników przywędrowały do nas z przyszłości. 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że wydarzenia te są wykreowane, czy ktoś przysłał nagrania z przyszłości. Albo to akcja TDR dzieje się przed 1950? 'Rezultat: ' Odpowiadający na to pytanie zasugerowali, że nie należy dopatrywać się większego sensu w kreskówce przeznaczonej dla dzieci. Cóż, zgodzę się z nimi. Było to nic innego jak zdarzenie wygenerowane przez animatorów. Runda 8 thumb|center|210px|"Zawsze ktoś mi przerywa." ~B Powracamy do Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, a dokładniej do jednej z bardziej tajemniczych postaci w Totalnej Porażce, czyli B. To jedyny zawodnik który przez cały swój udział w programie nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Pomijam krzyk w angielskiej wersji podczas eliminacji. Ale czy B jest niemy? Czy nigdy nie miał szansy się wypowiedzieć? Wg mnie nie jest on niemy, gdyż istnieje kilka scen, w których chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zostało mu to przerwane. Jak np na Taśmie przesłuchań. Teraz też pytanie, czy jeśli B wróci do Totalnej Porażki, to czy powinien się odezwać, czy pozostać zawodnikiem niemym? 'Pytanie: ' Czy uważasz, że jeśli B wróci w przyszłych sezonach do Totalnej Porażki, to powinien się odezwać? A może gag związany z jego niemową, czy przerywaniem wypowiedzi powinien zostać zachowany? Zobacz także Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach